Sharing Maya
by James Stryker
Summary: Lucas walks in on his girlfriend Maya having an intimate moment with her best friend Riley. Rilaya and Lucaya.


**Sharing Maya**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you a brand-new story for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **. It's been a while since I've written a story for the** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **category. Okay, so you know that I have been writing Rucaya stories that involve both Rucas and Lucaya and also Rilaya where Riley and Lucas are dating or married and Maya is the other girl joining them. Well, I'm gonna do something different. This time, in this story, Lucas and Maya are dating and Riley is the other girl but here's the thing about Riley, she's a lesbian in the story. In this story, Maya is having a little fun with her best friend Riley until Lucas walks in on her pleasuring the pretty brunette. And what better way for Lucas and Riley is to share the blonde beauty. Before you read this story, it will contain sexual content and language. It will contain smut involving Lucas Friar, Maya Hunter and Riley Matthews. If you don't like reading smut and you're not mature enough to read this story, then turn back and read something else. If you're mature enough to read this story, then more power to you. Oh, and this story is college-AU. Lucas is 24, Maya is 23 and Riley is also 23. So here it is, the new Rucaya story for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **,** _ **Sharing Maya**_ **. Enjoy.**

"Maya…mmm…mmm…" Riley moaned, closing her eyes in pleasure before opening them to watch Maya.

Maya looked up at Riley, her blue eyes met with her brown eyes as she watched her run her tongue up and down her pink slit. The blonde beauty moved her hand up to Riley's left breast and used her fingertips to tease her nipple by flicking them against it. Riley moaned as Maya tongue-fucked her. Maya grinned at the pretty brunette as she kept teasing her erect light brown nipple, pinching it gently to make her whine.

"Mmm…." Riley kept moaning.

Maya spreads Riley's legs wide, alternating from licking her pussy and rimming her at the same time.

"You naughty girl, Maya. I bet you would like to make your boyfriend jealous of seeing how good you are as eating another girl out in front of him." Riley grinned.

"That's the whole plan, pumpkin." Maya winked at Riley before going back to continuing her oral assault on her.

Riley blushed as Maya starts licking her index and middle fingers before slipping them inside her. The pretty brunette groaned as Maya moved her fingers in and out of her dripping wet snatch nice and slow while she went back to licking her clit. Maya moved her hand down to tease her own clit while pleasuring Riley, she grinned at the pretty brunette while she continued to rub her clit in circles.

"Fuck…" Riley moaned, whining a bit.

Maya's tongue kept flicking against Riley's sensitive nub, causing her to buck her hips against her face. Maya groaned, lapping at Riley's wet hole relentlessly while she fingered her, feeling the pretty brunette's fingers running through her hair and looked down at her.

"Fuck, you're so gorgeous Riles." Maya said as she licked her pussy. "And your pussy tastes so good."

"Boy, your boyfriend is going to be so jealous when he sees us after he walks through this door." Riley smirked.

"Mmm, I bet." Maya said, adding a third finger inside her and sliding them in and out of her tight, wet pussy.

"He'll probably get a little jealous yet turned on by watching you fucking another girl in front of him." Riley said, moaning while playing with Maya's long blonde hair. "Do you like how my pussy tastes?"

"Yeah." Maya smirked. "It's true, girls are better than guys at pleasing girls. I wonder how easily do you cum."

"I'm a lightweight. I can make myself cum in 30 seconds." Riley said as Maya raised and eyebrow at her.

"Oh, really? It doesn't take long for Lucas to make me cum and I haven't made you cum yet. Are you right about how little it takes for you to cum? Are you going to cum on my face while I lick that cute little pussy of yours?" Maya asked.

Riley whined as Maya held her legs up in the air while she continued to buck her hips into Maya's mouth. Maya captured Riley's clit with her mouth and starts sucking on it. Riley whimpered before crying out Maya's name as she abruptly squirts on the blonde beauty's face. Maya re-inserted her fingers inside Riley's wet pussy curling them against her g-spot.

"What the hell?!" A voice is heard as Riley looked up and Maya stops her oral assault on her, only to look back to see someone entering the bedroom and standing by the doorway.

"Hey there, Huckleberry." Maya said.

The man who was standing in the doorway was Maya's boyfriend Lucas.

"Maya, what the hell is going on here?" Lucas asked with a stunned look on his face from seeing his girlfriend with another girl.

"Oh, just having a little fun with my best friend Riley, way too much fun." Maya smirked.

"I can see that. I guess you planned this just for me to walk in on you two and get jealous." Lucas crossed his arms as Maya gave him a playful smirk.

"Maybe." Maya said.

"Your girlfriend is great at pleasuring me. Maybe you might want to join us." Riley said.

"Hey, I'm not touching you. You're not my girlfriend." Lucas glared at Riley.

"Now, don't be rude Ranger Rick. You do know that Riley likes girls. Which means she gets to fuck me. Who knows? Maybe she's better than you at eating me out." Maya said.

"Excuse me? Riley better than me at eating you out? Yeah, right. Babe, you do know that I'm better in bed than her. Let me tell you something, Riley. Man-to-woman, Maya is the fuck of the century." Lucas said.

"Alright there, Michael Douglas. You and Riley can share me. Maybe she can watch me getting fucked by you and maybe you can fuck me while I eat her out." Maya said as she moved behind Riley and moved her hands up to her breasts and kneading them gently in front of Lucas.

Riley closes her eyes and moans softly while Maya looks at Lucas and smirked at him. Lucas walks over to the chair and sat down in it, watching his beautiful blonde girlfriend playing with her best friend's tits for a bit. The blonde beauty began to kiss her neck, then turned her around as the pretty brunette leaned down to take one of Maya's pink nipples in her mouth and start sucking on it. Maya moans as Riley moved her hand up to her left breast, continuing to tease her nipple with her tongue.

"Riles…" Maya moaned. She looked up at Lucas and winked at him as the hunky Texan smirked at her.

"I want to watch you suck Lucas' cock." Riley said.

"I think it would be hot if I was sucking him while you're eating me out." Maya smirked, then looked at Lucas and motions her finger for him to come over. "Why don't you come over here, Lucas? Have a little fun with us."

"Alright, fine. Just to make this clear, I'm only fucking you, not Riley. Then we'll see who's better in bed." Lucas said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fucking Maya as well. Besides, like I said, I'm only into girls." Riley said.

Lucas got up from out of the chair and walked over to the bed as Riley kissed her way down Maya's body, her lips trailed down her stomach, using her tongue to lick around the blonde's belly button. After making his way towards the bed, Maya began to undress Lucas, leaving him in his grey boxers. Lucas pulled his boxers down and let them drop to the floor as Maya took his thick, Texas-sized cock in her small hand and started stroking his cock. Lucas groaned as Maya looked up at him and smirked at him while Riley began to tease Maya by placing her soft, wet kisses on her inner thigh. Maya continued to stroke Lucas' cock, leaning down and licking the head to tease him.

"Maya…" Lucas moaned.

Maya kept stroking Lucas' cock while sucking on the head. Lucas ran his fingers through Maya's long blonde hair while looking into her blue eyes. Riley gently bit down on Maya's inner thigh, smirking at her after hearing her whine desperately for her to eat her out. Maya looks at Riley's eyes and starts to lick Lucas' cock, top to bottom, running her tongue around the tip before taking the entire length of his cock in her mouth. Riley spreads Maya's legs wide open, leaning down to lick around Maya's slit to tease her for a bit, holding her thighs apart as she ran her tongue up and down her slick folds, savoring her with every sensual flick and lick of her tongue. The blonde beauty moaned, arching her back and looked down at Riley licking her pussy. Lucas breathes harshly, looking down at Maya bobbing her head up and down on his cock.

Riley moved her hands down and start caressing Maya's curvaceous ass, lifting her up slightly and start sucking on her pussy while she worked her tongue on her clit. The sensation felt so hot and wet for Maya, her sweet nectar flows as she reached down and grabbed Riley's hair, bucking her hips into her mouth while Lucas looked down to watch her lesbian best friend eating out his girlfriend.

"God, Lucas. Riley is very talented with her tongue." Maya groaned.

"I can see that." Lucas said.

"What's the matter? Jealous?" Maya asked, raising an eyebrow at Lucas.

"A little but turned on to see another girl eat you out." Lucas said.

Maya smirked as Lucas grabbed her hair and starts fucking her mouth slowly. The blonde beauty began to deep-throat Lucas, feeling him grip her hair tightly while he continued to fuck her mouth. Riley stops licking Maya's dripping wet cunt and starts rubbing her core and slips her index finger inside her, making the blonde beauty groan. The pretty brunette eased her finger out and puts it in her mouth to taste her before slipping the digit back inside her. Riley looked up at Maya and watched as Lucas fucks the blonde's mouth while she teased her wet hole with another finger. Maya kept moaning as Riley added another finger inside her snatch. The pretty brunette grinned as she leaned down to lick her sensitive clit, her fingers were stroking Maya from the inside and curled them against her g-spot. Maya whimpered against Lucas' cock, looking at Riley who was pumping her fingers in and out of her pussy while flicking her tongue against her clit. Lucas groaned as he fucked Maya's mouth harder, wanting to shoot his load in her mouth. Maya kept gagging on Lucas' cock, feeling him twitching inside her mouth, indicating that he was getting close to cumming down her throat.

Riley continued to suck on Maya's clit while pumping her fingers inside her wet pussy. The blonde beauty bucked her hips into Riley's mouth, she was so close to cumming.

"That's it, peaches. Are you going to cum for me?" Riley asked.

Maya nodded, moaning around Lucas' cock while she was still sucking on it. The blonde beauty began to cry out as she came hard all over Riley's tongue and fingers. Riley eased her fingers out of Maya and stuck them in her mouth to taste her before leaning down to give her one wet lick. Maya stops sucking on Lucas' cock and looked down and Riley, smirking at her as the pretty brunette moved up to kiss her on the lips. Lucas watched as Riley and Maya made out with each other. He moved his hand down to his erect member, lightly stroking himself while watching Maya kissing Riley. Maya moaned into the kiss as she began to taste herself on Riley's sweet lips. Maya breaks the kiss and smirked at Riley before looking at Lucas.

"So, do you want to fuck me while I eat Riley out or should Riley and I 69 while you fuck me then Riley and I eat each other out while you watch or let Riley watch me getting fucked by you?" Maya asked.

"How about I fuck you while you eat Riley out and Riley can watch you getting fucked by me?" Lucas asked.

"Sure. Why not. I like the idea." Maya said.

"Cool." Lucas said.

"Riles, are you okay with it?" Maya asked.

"Yeah. That sounds like something that I could get into. Lucas, are you still cool with me hogging your girl?" Riley asked.

"I'm fine with it. We both have to share her." Lucas said.

Riley lies down on the bed as Maya positions herself in front of her on all fours, then looked back at Lucas and starts shaking her ass in front of him just to tease him for a bit. Lucas bit his lip and groaned as he continued to stroke his cock to stay hard. He moved behind Maya and ran the tip of his cock up and down her wet slit, teasing her. Maya whined from her boyfriend's playful teasing while she spreads her best friend's legs wide, then places her hands on her tits and rub them, twisting her nipples between her fingers, making the pretty brunette squeal in delight. Maya dragged her hand up down Riley's pussy for a bit, moving her mouth down her body until she arrived to her shaved mound. Lucas stops teasing Maya and slowly eased his thick cock inside her, moving his hips back and forth in a slow and steady pace while Maya ran her tongue up and down Riley's wet slit. The blonde beauty moaned into the pretty brunette's pussy. Riley threw her head back and felt the warmth of Maya's mouth on her.

"Fuck, Maya. You're so tight and wet for me, babe." Lucas groaned as he gripped Maya's hips.

The handsome Texan paced his hips back and forth at a slow and steady pace at first, then increased his pace. Riley moaned as Maya ran her tongue along her inner fold, tracing her clit for a bit and taking it between her lips and sucking on her sensitive nub while Lucas looked up to watch the his girlfriend eating her best friend out.

"Babe, are you trying to make me jealous here?" Lucas raised his eyebrow.

Maya kept sucking on Riley's clit for a bit, then spits on her delicious pussy, using her fingers to play with her core.

"Are you going to cum again for me, Riles?" Maya asked, then looked back at Lucas while he was fucking her. "Getting jealous, Huckleberry?"

"What? Seeing you licking Riley's pussy while I'm fucking you?" Lucas chuckled.

The handsome Texan began to smack the blonde beauty's creamy ass, making her yelp into Riley's pussy. Riley was desperate to watch Maya fuck Lucas, wanting Maya to watch her play with herself while she watches her getting pounded by the Texan's thick cock.

"Let me watch you, Maya." Riley groaned. "Let me watch you fuck Lucas."

Maya grinned at the pretty brunette as she stops eating her out. Lucas stops fucking Maya in the doggy style position, then lies down on the bed while Maya straddles his lap, with her back facing him in the squatting position. She reached down and grabs his cock, pumping her hand up and down his entire length in slow, steady strokes. Riley leaned up as she watched Maya lower herself onto him, taking most of his 9" at once. Maya moans loudly, moving up and down on his cock nice and slow, looking over at Riley, who slid her hand down between her legs, rubbing her clit in circles. Lucas groaned, gripping Maya's hips as he thrusts harder and deeper inside her, grunting with each thrust as he kept pounding her.

"God, Lucas. That's it, keep fucking me hard." Maya moaned, moving her hands up to her bouncing tits and squeezing them, taking her nipples in between her fingers and pinching them.

Riley laid back against the headboard of the bed and rubbed her clit harder with one hand while fucking herself with two fingers with the other, then adds a third finger inside. Maya bit her lip and winked at Riley, moaning as Lucas' cock filled her up to the brim. She kept her eyes on the pretty brunette fucking herself while she watched her getting fucked hard by Lucas. Lucas grabbed Maya's legs and laced his fingers behind her head while pounding. Maya's inner walls clench tightly around Lucas' member and her pretty toes curled. Her and Riley's moans both filled the room. From Lucas fucking her hard to the sight of Riley's fingers deep inside her dripping wet pussy, sent Maya over the edge and she cried out Lucas' name through her orgasm as she squirts all over his cock and all over the bed sheets as Lucas continued to pound her. Riley came all over her fingers after watching Maya squirting, it was only a matter of time until Lucas was ready to explode.

Lucas released Maya from his grip and pulled out, with Maya taking him back in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down, working her teasing tongue on him as she tries to get every last drop from him. Maya increased her pace as Lucas gripped her long blonde hair once more and fucked her mouth over and over and over again until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck, Maya. I'm gonna….I'm gonna….fuck…." Lucas moaned.

Lucas released a loud moan as he shot his load in Maya's mouth. Lucas grunted as he fired off shot after shot of his hot load in his girlfriend's mouth, making sure that she gets it all. After swallowing his cum, Maya licked her lips and kissed Lucas' toned abs, then kissed her way up to his lips, kissing him before she moved her way over to Riley and kissed her as well.

"So, who do you think is better in bed with you, me or Riley?" Lucas asked.

"You two want to know what I think?" Maya asked.

"Yeah." Lucas said.

"Both of you are better in bed with me. It's a tough choice." Maya said. "But I do get a kick making you jealous with Riley. And it's true that girls are better than boys at oral. And she's the best."

'That's right, peaches." Riley grinned at Maya. "How about we give Lucas a little show to see how great I am in bed with you?"

"I like it." Maya said as she kissed Riley while Lucas watched.

"Holy cow." Lucas said as he saw what Maya and Riley were about to do next.

 **And that was the** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **Rucaya threesome story** _ **Sharing Maya**_ **. I hope that you liked the steamy Rilaya and Lucaya action in this one. Next time, it's either going to be an** _ **American Housewife**_ **story or another** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **story. Here are the choices:**

 _ **My Brother's Girlfriend**_ **(Taylor/Gina,** _ **American Housewife**_ **): A dare becomes something more when Taylor and Gina give Oliver and Cooper a show they would never forget.**

 _ **Owing Taylor**_ **(Taylor/Oliver,** _ **American Housewife**_ **): Takes place during the episode The Inheritance, Oliver agrees to be Taylor's slave after owing her some money.**

 _ **Massage Class Secrets**_ **(Riley/Maya,** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **): Maya gives Riley a lesson on how to give the perfect massage.**

 _ **Massage Class Secrets 2**_ **(Riley/Lucas,** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **): Riley wants to put her massage skills to the test on Lucas.**

 **So, which idea do you want to read next? Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites. I would love to hear some feedback about this story. I'll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
